Un nuevo amor
by Momi Kirkland Vargas
Summary: Pero debía acatarlo por el bien del japonés, porque ahí fuera había uno mejor que lo iba a arropar cada noche, que quizá no fuese tan arisco y que lo llevara a esos lugares a los que tanto quería ir, que no se iba a enojar por cosas tan mínimas como el orden del librero o el fin de su desorden.


**Hola... well, no se como explicar de que va a tratar en si esta historia porque aun esta en proceso y solo tengo dos capis terminados, lo que si se es que pretendo un final mas o menos feliz, como siempre es asakiku, universo alterno con mucho drama y mal lenguaje de nuestro inglés favorito, sin mas que decir espero que lo disfruten y no olviden que ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

Un suspiro es lo único que logra emitir Kiku al entrar en el estudio, hace días que no logra coincidir con el dueño de aquella habitación más que para dormir y a veces ni eso, sinceramente está cansado pero aquel ímpetu por demostrar que está bien es lo que lo lleva no tirar la esponja ante aquel ermitaño que se roba su aliento día a día entre suspiros y uno que otro absceso de llanto ante la desilusión de no encontrarlo.

El lugar se ve desordenado y pestilente, con aquel cenicero colapsado de colillas de cigarro algunos a medio fumar y otros consumidos hasta más allá del filtro, varias botellas de whisky y un solitario vaso a la mitad que parece haber sido rellenado más de una vez… como si no fuese una obviedad que el dueño de la habitación se ha emborrachado en incontables ocasiones ahí… sin llegar a recordar que hay alguien esperándolo en la habitación principal de aquella gran casa solitaria que compartían ambos… a veces le gustaría asear aquella habitación, pero la sola vista de los rastros de los excesos de aquel hombre que ejercía la profesión de medico junto con aquel desordenado librero lleno de textos médicos, papeles y hasta servilletas escritas con apuntes… ¿Cómo podía vivir ese hombre entre tanto desorden sin sentirse amenazado por la falta de aire?

Era increíble, una semana completa y ninguno de esos días paró en casa ni a comer, ni a asearse ni nada por el estilo, era viernes y ni siquiera le había dado señales de vida, pero ¿que podía hacer el cuándo la vida de su amante era tan ocupada que ni siquiera había cabida para él? Al menos sabía que mientras sus libros y el resto de su investigación permaneciera en el estudio el inglés seguiría apareciendo ahí. Aquel desorden era producto de años de trabajo en el mismo rubro y la obsesión casi maniaca de aquel hombre por saberlo todo, al punto de olvidarse hasta de saludar en las mañana… o dar un simple buenas noches, probablemente aquellos textos de infectologia eran más interesantes que saludar a quien se preocupa de ti, fue lo último que pensó antes de salir rumbo a su trabajo en aquella florería que le costó tantos años abrir, a sus 27 años había sido su máximo logro.

¿Qué cosas tienen que pasar para que dos personas se distancien así? Es lo que seguía pensando Kiku mientras hacía unos arreglos de rosas tudor -tan amadas antes y tan odiadas ahora- para un chico que decía ir a encontrarse con su novia, no pasaba de los 18 años y lucía enamorado -"como nosotros al inicio"- fue el pensamiento del japonés al ver la partida del chico, si, hace mucho tiempo, como cinco años atrás había habido un comienzo de todo, cuando Arthur apenas rosaba los 27 y le producía aquellas mariposas tan infames en el estómago que se podían transformar en abejas por su temblor al sentir como le susurraba al oído todo lo que sentía por el… o peor, todo lo que le iba a hacer. Aun recordaba cuando ambos lucían como dos muchachitos enamorados y se ponían nerviosos al solo roce de sus manos… o un dedo, y el pelinegro bien sabia de esto porque incluso cuando quería fingir que ahí no pasó nada sus mejillas lo traicionaban tiñéndose de carmín, como aquellas rosas que arreglo hace minutos atrás… como aquellas rosas que el autoproclamado caballero inglés traía para el cada vez que podía. Y entonces ¿cómo? ¿Cómo habían llegado a aquella monotonía gélida y silenciosa? Ya no eran una pareja… solo eran dos personas viviendo bajo el mismo techo, compartiendo una cama sin siquiera rozar sus cabellos ni sus dedos, sin poder compartir ni un beso al levantarse o ir a dormir, porque casi siempre estaba solo, solo… como ahora, a punto de entrar en esa casa vacía a la espera de nadie… o eso creyó.

\- Pensé que ya no llegarías hoy –fue lo que dijo al ver que en el recibidor estaba el inglés dejando sus llaves.

\- Ah, acabo de llegar, ¿por qué? ¿Esperabas a alguien? –dijo restándole importancia mientras entraba a la cocina.

-No realmente, es solo que no esperaba que decidieras venir –dejó las bolsas que traía, había pasado a comprar para hacer la cena – ¿te vas a quedar a cenar?

\- Haré turnos cortos estos días… y el domingo estaré aquí –se había sentado a la mesa con la misma mirada perdida – ¿tu vienes de la florería?

\- Si… aunque el día estuvo algo flojo, nos aburrimos toda la tarde con Lovina haciendo un par de arreglos que retiraron casi de inmediato –estaba de espaldas a el contándole su día, mientras picaba cosas y sacaba ollas para hacer la cena, hacia días que no conversaba con el –la verdad de las cosas es que nos vamos a tomar mañana solo porque… ¿Arthur? –se volteó a verlo al no recibir respuesta del inglés solo para darse cuenta que este estaba inclinado sobre la mesa completamente dormido –si no quería escucharme solo tenía que decirlo.

Moverlo hacia la habitación que compartían no fue fácil, el rubio le sacaba por lo menos 10 centímetros y aunque era delgado en ese momento era un peso muerto que balbuceaba cosas entre sueños para que lo dejaran dormir en paz, y no que a Kiku le molestara que durmiera ni nada, es solo… esperaba que al menos intentara quedarse despierto por él, que lo hubiese extrañado, que lograra llegar a él como antes. Esas conductas se repetían a diario, un Arthur huraño encerrándose en el estudio por varias horas sin dar pie a nada más que mantener la nariz enterrada en aquellos grandes tomos de medicina que eran parte de la investigación que estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento sobre virus de contacto y algunas enfermedades incurables para las cuales quería encontrar su respectiva vacuna, era un hombre brillante y eso es lo que inicialmente había conquistado el corazón del nipón al experimentar a ciencia cierta cuanto podía poner de su parte el inglés cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, fue ese mismo ímpetu por saberlo todo lo que apagó la llama inicial de la relación que compartían, confinando al japonés a aquel silencioso abismo que era la casa donde habitaban, de a poco su convivencia se redujo a pasar pocos días juntos y luego a casi ninguno… a no poder conversar y no poder interponerse en su trabajo porque el medico solía reaccionar de formas agresivas a la menor provocación, desatando peleas que los mantenían sin dirigirse la palabra por días, no lo dejaba acercarse al estudio ni ordenar porque según él le desordenaría todo lo que había logrado en meses y no quería que eso ocurriera solo por su incompetencia.

Arthur siempre había sido más bien bruto en cuanto a tratos se refería, tomaba el té puntual, era estructurado y tenía un carácter difícil, Kiku siempre vio en el alguien que le costaría entender, sin embargo siempre dio lo mejor de sí para mantener la buena relación que llevaban, incluso arriesgando empujones o forcejeos en contadas ocasiones, aun así no podía decir que era un hombre violento pues nunca llego a levantarle la mano, nunca se excedió, siempre se detuvo a tiempo porque incluso él sabía que a Arthur le desagradaba la violencia física siendo que tenía un carácter amargo… ya no sabía cómo mas interceder para arreglar las cosas sin que esas explosiones vinieran más seguido y ese sobreesfuerzo estaba mermando sus ganas de continuar peleando solo… estaba cansado, estaba harto.

Pero la verdadera crisis vino al tiempo después, Kiku hace más o menos seis meses que había empezado a salir en las tardes en busca de alguna experiencia nueva, teatro y cine, a estas alturas dejaba cocinado y limpio por si llegaba el inglés, cosa que casi nunca pasaba en estos días, por lo que simplemente había dejado de intentarlo demasiado empezando a llegar entrada la noche, en esas andanzas fue que conoció a un muchacho de su edad que era enfermero en un hospital, se rio de sí mismo al ver como atraía a los practicantes de la salud a su vida sin quererlo pero a diferencia de Arthur este chico estaba muy conectado con su niño interior, era alegre y le gustaba hacer cosas divertidas como ir a parques de diversiones o convenciones de comic, en su vida se imaginó haciendo cosas de ese tipo dada la pasividad con la que vivía, sin embargo se volvía a sentir vivo cada que salía con aquel joven que de a poco le iba devolviendo la vida y haciéndolo sentir aquellas mariposas que extrañaba tanto, no… estas no se volvía abejas… estas no eran como antaño, y no lo volvían loco… había besado al muchacho… y un poco más, había roto todos los límites con ese chico que lo estaba rejuveneciendo en varios años y seguía sin perder el aliento cuando le besaba, durante esos dos meses que llevaba saliendo con él seguía preguntándose por que no era así, dio con la respuesta esa misma noche que se acostaron otra vez, cuando al dormir a su lado para recuperar energía soñó con el inglés susurrándole al oído como antes, en medio de su despertar agitado fue que se dio cuenta… él no era Arthur y no iba a producirle lo mismo, era lógico… el muchacho era jovial y muy alegre y cariñoso, pero era Arthur el que le robaba el aliento solo con su proximidad y aquella mirada que le volvía loco cada vez que lo veía a los ojos con su doble intención… y se dio cuenta, estaba mal, no quería esto que estaba haciendo.

Se sintió un traidor por serle infiel incluso si no lo tocaba hace mucho, incluso si vivía en mutismo no quería ser el quien rompiera todo… eran las 3 de la mañana y se levantó a toda velocidad, ese no era su lugar y lo sabía, que su lugar estaba al lado de aquel inglés idiota que se había hundido en su trabajo y lo había dejado de lado… él no era ningún llorón así que no se quedaría ahí tendido con ese chico que en ese momento lo había mirado consternado a la espera de una explicación, rogando que se quedara… o que viviera con él, desde hace más o menos dos semanas insistía en ello. Pero Kiku dilataba el momento de la decisión una y otra vez diciendo que no era tan simple, sin embargo esa vez ni siquiera lo dejo hablar de aquello alegando que no volvería, que tenía que volver a su hogar.

 _-"¿Prefieres vivir con él? El ni siquiera nota cuando estas en casa... –había alegado el rubio con un dejo de tristeza, pues el japonés había calado hondo en el –el no valora lo que haces por él y no te da tu lugar._

 _\- "Si pero… -balbuceó el japonés tratando de excusarse pero el rubio ya lo había abrazado en un intento de quedada."_

 _\- "Quédate por favor –le había susurrado al tiempo que lo aprisionaba contra el –no vayas con el… él no sabe lo mucho que te esmeras por el… no le importas… yo nunca pondría mi trabajo por sobre ti, tu serias lo único para mí, pero no vayas con él."_

 _-"Lo siento pero…. no –terminó por separarse y ponerse de pie –debe haber algo que pueda hacer al menos… yo, debo volver con el –dicho esto salió por la puerta para no volver."_

Desde esa noche había dejado de salir más que para el trabajo, se había convencido de que debía hacer un esfuerzo porque Arthur lo mirara de nuevo y con eso había empezado su odisea por convertirse en un prospecto de esposa perfecta haciendo que la casa reluciera, asegurándose de que llegara a casa y comiera apropiadamente, dándole masajes en el cuello de vez en cuando, preparándole té cada que lo pedía o simplemente no molestando en el estudio cuando decidía encerrarse ahí por tardes y noches enteras, era tan difícil, sobre todo porque el inglés parecía no tomarlo en cuenta y dolía… por dios que dolía, esforzarse tanto sin ser considerado.

Esa relativa paz podría haber permanecido como tal si no fuera porque un mes más tarde de eso, Kiku en un intento por que Arthur se diera cuenta de él terminó por finalmente limpiar el estudio de aquel torbellino de desorden y putrefacción de cigarrillos que tenía el inglés ahí, encontró de todo pero no por eso se asustó y siguió adelante en su faena ordenando los libros por tema, porte y orden alfabético, no fue fácil, tomando en cuenta que al inglés no le gustaba que tocaran sus cosas y sabía que costaría que aceptara que su lugar había sido invadido para traer limpieza y aire puro a aquel espacio que él amaba, porque era así, amaba pasar horas entre aquellos libros que le entregaban aquel conocimiento necesario para él y que habían sido el motivo de su éxito. Al final de la tarde todo estaba limpio y el estudio lucía radiante, solo faltaba la cena y que el rubio llegara para ver que ocurría, aunque en su fuero interno entendiera que probablemente su primera reacción sería mala y que podría no salir bien, sin embargo se mantuvo optimista hasta que sintió la puerta abrirse dejando pasar al inglés con una expresión más huraña de lo normal, lo que alerto a Kiku haciéndole sentir que quizá su acción había sido equivocada y que quizá desataría una tormenta solo por haberlo hecho sin su permiso, el pánico subió hasta su pecho y garganta al verlo dirigirse al lugar como de costumbre, sabía que habían dos posibilidades y realmente esperaba que fuera el mejor de los casos porque a estas alturas se sentía demasiado cansado para poder soportar algo más que no fuera positivo, lo siguió para ver qué pasaba porque las dudas le iban comiendo y se estaba desesperando al no haber ruido alguno, no esperó encontrarse con una reacción tan brusca.

\- ¿Qué demonios paso aquí? – Fue tomado bruscamente por los hombros, con tal fuerza que le hizo saltar un par de lágrimas – ¿tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?

\- Arthur-san yo… yo solo quería ayudar –se excusó en voz baja tratando de no molestarlo más –pero en serio… sus papeles…

\- ¡No! ¡Te dije claramente que no debías entrar aquí y menos tocar el jodido librero, maldición! –Seguía apretándolo mientras lo zamarreaba iracundo – ¿Cómo se supone que continúe ahora sin esos apuntes tan importantes? ¿Sabías que acabas de echar a perder años de trabajo solo por tu incompetencia? Nunca pensé que pudieras ser tan estúpido, imbécil… ya no sé qué más decirte.

El japonés se había quedado en silencio de repente, ¿por qué no lo escuchaba? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué parecía que no importara que hiciera todo parecía irle mal? ¿Por qué aquel personaje que amaba tanto ya no le trataba con cariño? ¿Eso significaba que había dejado de amarlo? Preguntas sin respuestas, contestadas a medias con aquel apretón frenético que le había propinado el otro, había pensado que lo golpearía pero el golpe jamás llegó y solo pudo observarlo cuando se volteó a golpear los puños contra el escritorio, ya no más… no podía más, el muchacho que había rechazado tenia razón sobre esto, ya no le quería y no valía la pena estar sufriendo en vano… era hora de marcharse.

\- Siempre pensé que lo suyo con el trabajo seria pasajero y por temporadas –le hablo en voz baja –pero veo que ya no vale la pena tratar en vano de arreglar esto que no tiene solución.

Esperó una respuesta, pero lo único que consiguió fue más silencio, cosa que lo indignó, lo llenó de furia.

\- ¡No se quedé ahí, dígame algo! –Terminó por gritar ante la atónita mirada esmeralda del contrario, que no estaba acostumbrado a que Kiku gritara – ¡¿Qué fue lo que hice tan mal?! Si no me quiere tenía que decirlo y yo no hubiese seguido molestándolo…

\- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? –empezó por decir asombrado de que pensara que no lo quería, porque incluso en medio de su trabajo pensaba en el –no tienes idea de que hablas, no seas tonto…

\- ¡Deje de tratarme como si fuera estúpido! –las lágrimas brotaron más fuertes de esos ojos oscuros que tanto amaba, ¿cuándo se habían vuelto tan tristes y solos? Momento… ¿cuándo fue la última vez que hablo con Kiku? –que solo lleve una florería y no tenga su gran intelecto no significa que sea estúpido, claro que se de lo que hablo, sino no estaría aquí intentando llegar a usted como un idiota.

\- ¿De qué me estás hablando? –no entendía nada, sabía que trabajaba bastante y eso, pero siempre que podía compartía unos minutos con él, ¿por qué de repente parecía que eso no era suficiente? –explícame que te pasa entonces.

\- ¿Qué quiere que le explique? -se abrazó a sí mismo, no quería esta charla, le estaba haciendo más daño del que creyó – ¿el cómo fue capaz de volverse tan ciego que ni siquiera me veía al entrar a casa? ¿El cómo todo su mundo se volcó en su trabajo olvidándose hasta de que yo le esperaba en la alcoba? O quizá podría hablarle de cómo se olvidó de que si me tocaba un poco de vez en cuando quizá yo olvidaría un poco estas faltas y sería paciente hasta que terminara, ¿qué le costaba darme una hora?

\- Si pero, tu… en serio no es tan así –a estas alturas el inglés estaba más que sorprendido, nunca se fijó en aquellas cosas principalmente porque Kiku jamás se quejaba de nada, quizá no lo había visto del todo –de verdad quise pasar tiempo contigo, pero mi investigación se puso complicada y no podía dejarla de lado.

\- Mentira, si hubiera sido así siquiera me lo hubiese dicho, pero no, prefirió pasar de mí y quedarse en silencio para no pelear conmigo quizá –no lo miraba a los ojos porque no quería que viera más esas lagrimas que le sabían tan amargas – ¿cómo no se dio cuenta? No tiene cinco años ni es tan tonto como para dejar pasar las cosas así, ¿cómo no leyó entre líneas que con acciones intentaba que me hiciera caso? Que lo necesitaba, que su indiferencia me estaba matando porque no me permitía ni siquiera estar cerca suyo para ayudarle… ¿que hice tan mal? ¿Por qué de repente dejo de mirarme con esos ojos dulces que yo amaba?… hay tantas cosas que necesitaba oír y usted prefirió pasar a un lado y lavarse las manos de mi… me dejó solo.

\- No puedes hablar en serio, si hubiera visto algo mal sabes que lo hubiese arreglado –esto se estaba saliendo de su control, nunca había visto a Kiku así y por lo mismo es que no sabía cómo ayudar para que se calmara –en serio, dime todo y veré como arreglarlo.

\- ¿No cree que ya es tarde para eso? –Mostró una sonrisa resignada, ni aun así reconocía que la había palmado, era tan irónico que dolía –ambos sabemos que eso no es así, no lo sopesó, ¿y sabe cómo lo sé? –el inglés lo miró expectante por una respuesta –porque ni siquiera se fijó que llevaba más de 6 meses yendo a otro lugar, viéndome con alguien más, no vio eso, que estaba besando a ese alguien, entregándomele y dándole todo lo que usted ya no quería… pero claro, sueño con usted y todo lo que había hecho se fue por un tubo porque tontamente pensaba que no podía hacerle eso, que no lo merecía, que debía esforzarme más porque lo amaba, porque mi vida estaba al lado de usted. Pero claro, ¿cómo iba a darse cuenta si se la vivía entre esos libros? Con su permiso.

Arthur estaba atónito, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que habían tenido una conversación así de seria? Ahora lo veía claro y no había captado todo esto hasta que la bomba estalló, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la salida del japonés hasta que asimiló que se había marchado de la habitación, abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, tenía que impedirlo, tenía que hacer que recapacitara porque si se iba Arthur iba a perder su norte seriamente, no podía dejar que se fuera con aquel tipo… tipo… otro se había encargado de sanarlo y él no se había dado cuenta, de pronto estaba más claro, tenía que recuperarlo a como dé lugar y lo siguió a la habitación, pero la encontró cerrada con llave y ya no hubo que hacer, solo le quedaba esperar que saliera por las buenas.

Sin embargo esto ocurrió horas más tarde, Arthur estaba en el sofá de la sala esperando, ahí… tranquilo, esperando que saliera para poder hablar de nuevo con él porque aún había algo que pudiera hacer, porque era así ¿no? Eso quería creer, en su fuero interno sabía que no llevaba las de ganar, pero él jamás se rendía… no se iba a rendir ahora y menos cuando el pelinegro en cuestión venia entrando con… ¿una maleta? Dios, era peor de lo que pensó. Kiku no lucía muy diferente de hace un rato, sus ojos seguían hinchados y rojos, quizá había estado llorando todo ese rato sin que él pudiera consolarlo, se sintió lo peor por permitir esto, por ciego y por no querer reconocer la verdad que estaba ante él, hizo amago de acercarse pero el mismo Kiku hizo un gesto de negación, dando a entender que no le quería cerca justo ahora, había hablado con su ex amante y acordaron que se quedaría ahí hasta encontrar algún apartamento barato, solo quedaba despedirse de Arthur. Y vaya que era difícil… después de todo estuvieron 5 años juntos, tiempo suficiente para encariñarse aunque las cosas saliesen mal y no mentía cuando decía que lo extrañaría porque fue ese hombre quien le enseño las cosas del amor y que no siempre este era dulce como en las novelas, a veces acababa mal y desgraciadamente este era el caso.

\- No te vayas –susurró el inglés sin saber que más decir, en japonés parecía decidido a irse –sé que lo hice mal, pero te prometo que cambiaré y no dejaré que todo se vaya a la mierda así.

\- El problema es que ya se fue ahí y no hay nada que hacer –su voz estaba rasposa, como si hubiese gritado por horas –me gustaría decir que me alivia separarme de usted pero este no es el caso, yo jamás había querido a nadie y usted logró lo que yo tanto temía, gracias por eso, pero la gente no cambia así que no siga mintiendo.

\- No estoy mintiendo –se exaltó un poco porque no era la respuesta que ella quería –de verdad quiero que lo intentemos, no quiero que te vayas, por favor.

\- Es que yo no sé si quiero intentarlo, porque las cosas serían perfectas al inicio, y ya pronto caeríamos en lo mismo Arthur-san –su mirada bajo al piso –al principio sería perfecto y ya luego usted se dedicaría de lleno a su trabajo y yo no me veo capaz de soportar una segunda tanda de su indiferencia, no soportaría que no me tocara o que se olvidara que existo… que mis esfuerzos sean en vano, y usted no merece intentarlo y que yo no sienta ya lo mismo, porque sería mentira decir que lo amo con la misma fuerza que antes –dio una pausa, tratando de contener sus lágrimas –no nos merecemos eso, usted requiere a alguien fuerte, que no caiga en lo que yo y que soporte sus largas ausencias, y yo… claro que me merezco algo mejor después de soportar tanto –lo miró de frente, su mirada era triste y volvía a estar anegada en lágrimas –me merezco que se me respete y que se me reconozca, Arthur-san, me merezco alguien que se enloquezca por mi tanto como yo por él, que me necesite y que me extrañe, que me de mi lugar y no me deje por algo tan efímero como un trabajo… Arthur-san… ¿cómo te permitiste ese descuido? –ya no pudo más, sus lágrimas ahora corrían libres de nuevo, quería quedarse pero no podía porque todo lo que dijo anteriormente tenía todo el sentido del mundo y no podía dar pie atrás –merezco algo mejor… adiós Arthur-san.

Y entonces lo entendió, no había podido contenerlo, no había podido hacerle entender que lo amaba porque a Kiku eso no le importaba, quería acciones y él no le había demostrado lo suficiente que lo quería, y peor… tenía razón, el merecía algo mejor, es por eso que no lo detuvo en su salida nuevamente, afuera llovía pero ni siquiera hizo ademan de ir a ofrecerle un paraguas o de llevarlo a donde iba porque este era el fin, no para él, pero debía acatarlo por el bien del japonés, porque ahí fuera había uno mejor que lo iba a arropar cada noche, que quizá no fuese tan arisco y que lo llevara a esos lugares a los que tanto quería ir, que no se iba a enojar por cosas tan mínimas como el orden del librero o el fin de su desorden, alguien más iba a preocuparse de que no se enfermara y lo haría reír… y lo consolaría en los momentos difíciles, quizá alguien que era más simpático que él, mas buen mozo y más educado, más humano y menos maquina… mas todo… todo menos él. Porque de eso huyó Kiku, de él y su incapacidad para ser empático y de buen humor, el con sus eternos ataques de mal humor y su capacidad nula de hacer algún amigo, el y esas borracheras interminables que terminaron por hacerlo partir. Claro que se merecía algo mejor y no esa bestia que era el, ese animal salvaje que ahora mismo se dirigía al mismo estudio donde antes había desatado su ira, ira que por imbécil lo habían dejado solo.

Pretendía seguir con su caso y tratar de rememorar aquellos post-it y papeles sueltos a modo de distracción… pero no esperó encontrar dentro del cajón un fajo de hojas cacheteadas por encima con un dibujo de el mismo en caricatura de portada, se sorprendió porque eso jamás estuvo ahí y lo revisó a toda prisa, aquellas lagrimas que no habían querido salir se agolparon todas en sus cuencas al leer la libretita que no era otra cosa que todos sus apuntes reescritos por orden de fecha con la caligrafía tan prolija de Kiku, y por si fuera poco tenia a los lados uno que otro dibujito del japonés o frase como "no olvide parar a comer" o "no trabaje tanto y recuerde ir a dormir", citas importantes destacadas, orden perfecto y encima el orden de clasificación… de pronto recordó las palabras del japonés…

 _"_ _\- Arthur-san yo… yo solo quería ayudar -se excusó en voz baja tratando de no molestarlo más -pero en serio… sus papeles…"_

Se había dado el tiempo de hacer esto para el… y el solo le gritó en su cara, si, Kiku merecía algo mejor que él, alguien que no sacara conclusiones apresuradas y que no le gritara, ¿que había hecho? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? Ya no valía la pena quejarse porque él no volvería a él aunque le jurara de rodillas que lo amaba más que nadie, porque incluso si era verdad no quería ver la cara del japonés en esas circunstancias, se había quedado solo en esa habitación… acompañado del sonido de la lluvia, completamente solo en esa casa que ahora solo tenía un morador, que era más bien un ermitaño, pero que sin darse cuenta había perdido toda la felicidad que poseía.


End file.
